


跋涉

by STaantler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel视角, Destiel提及, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Episode：S07E02, Pre-Relationship, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, fugitive bucky, 受伤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: S07E17里，天使的力量在抹除恶魔的瞬间爆发，所有的记忆从Castiel的脑海深处浮现，困惑，愧疚，不解，处于混乱与清醒边缘的Castiel对Dean说：“我甚至不知道为什么我还会走出那条河。”而他忘记了一件事，那就是事实上，他从来没有走出那条河。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇以Cas视角展开的原剧向故事，试图描述在spnS07E07-E17之间的剧集中未展现的Cas的遭遇。  
> 当我看完了E17之后，Cas那句“我甚至不知道为什么我还会走出那条河”却一直萦绕在我的脑海里。搞砸了一切的Castiel不仅没能实现他理想中的那个世界，反而因为贪心放出了利维坦，走向河流的那一刻，他大概是真的没有再活下去的打算了吧。  
> 我想试着窥探一个如此绝望的Cas是如何流落人间，最终成为Emanuel的；而Bucky在这个故事里也有着他自己的经历，大家可以随着Castiel一起探索。我想展示的，是两个疲惫破碎的灵魂是如何在路途中相互依靠，最终找到自己归途的过程。因此本篇可能没有特别多的有趣的情节，我想将故事的重心放在两个人的互动之上，尽管故事过程中可能有起伏，但我希望的结局是充满了温暖和力量的。这篇故事是边写边发表的，所以更新的速度比较随缘，但一定会给他们两人一个结局的！  
> 如果你喜欢这个故事，或者有什么想法，都欢迎与我一起交流沟通哦。  
> 有谁会不爱这两只大天使呢！

自大。骄傲。浮浅。

如果他能够选择的话，他希望这三个词能烂在他的墓碑上，向世人昭示它的主人生前是一个多么恶劣的存在。

但他不会拥有一块自己的墓碑，因为他是只天使。这没什么值得炫耀，他曾一度圣洁的头衔早就被他自己恬不知耻地糟踏过了。他打着Dean的名号堕天，又拿天堂作为借口背叛他最爱的人类。

这些都还不是最糟糕的。

他眨了眨眼，眼珠被混着泥沙的河水刺得生疼。他就像这条河里的水，从表面看的时候是干净澄澈的，但只要把他剖开，就会发现水体里数不清的悬浮颗粒。他的神圣是一个虚幻的外壳，剥掉那层堂皇的装饰，才能看见里面的虚伪和空洞。

他曾以为自己是忠诚的，但他现在看得一清二楚，他自以为是的忠诚不过是谎言扭曲而成的幻影。他没有对天堂尽过士兵的职责，他没有遵守保护人类的誓言，不论是所有的人类，还是他偏爱的那一个。他把狂妄的野心美化成净化世间的借口，他把骄傲藏在责任包裹的漂亮盒子里向自己兜售。他自大，顽固，满口谎言，一面叨念着行上帝之恩慈，一面荼毒他触碰过的每一样事物。

他甚至配不上一块墓碑。因为墓碑是给那些值得被人记住的人类准备的。

他就应该同坏掉的水草根茎一起腐烂发臭，然后变成一滩淤泥。

看啊，他到死都没有停止玷污他仅有的一切：Jimmy Novak的皮囊。那个可怜的人类出于虔诚奉献了自己，然后他拖着他的家庭走向毁灭，并以此作为对人类作出的牺牲的酬礼。于是现在他要拉着这副躯壳去死。他要让这个倒霉蛋替他葬身鱼腹，即便是因为他选择放弃，而不是Jimmy。

他能感觉到人类皮囊对生命的渴望，它本能地张嘴想要呼吸，但除了夹杂着泥沙的河水，它的肺脏什么也得不到。

他是个自私的天使。他能轻而易举地阻止这一切，但除了死亡，他什么也不想要。如果Jimmy的皮囊能帮他完成这个心愿，他愿意自欺欺人地告诉自己，这对Jimmy而言不重要，或许对Claire而言也不重要。她从来就没有喜欢过他，一个把她的父亲从平凡美好家庭中夺走的混蛋，他占用过她的皮囊，他知道她多么害怕，又多么憎恶他。

他是令人憎恶的存在。

他的意识在抛弃他，它们尖叫着从这副即将腐朽的躯体里逃出，而他所做的只是静静等着黑暗接管他的一切。

遥远又模糊的水面略过一道光影。光是最纯粹的。就像他那些闪耀着冰冷荣光的兄弟姐妹们，那些被他弑杀掉的兄弟姐妹们。

没有人会原谅他。

没有人。

人。

哦，他不能去想那个人类。他一次又一次地失败。他一次又一次地让他失望。他背叛他，欺骗他，却还贪图他的信任。

他是长着天使翅膀的贪婪魔鬼。

他是个错误。

可怕的怪物寄居在他的身体里，操控着他的意识，借着他的双腿行走在人间。等到他无法再承受之后，它们破开他的肚皮，从他的身躯里钻出来，然后得以在人间蔓延。这就是他的所作所为。

他渴望死亡。

如果死亡能够弥补他所作的一切，他宁愿去地狱里永世接受最残酷的惩罚。因为他是罪恶。

但地狱不是他最残酷的惩罚。

河水突然翻腾起来，被搅乱的水流在水库里掀起波浪。

他模模糊糊地看见一双手的形状。

他感觉到自己被拽住了衣领，像一条大鱼一样被拖拽上了岸。

他的皮囊没有力气反抗了。

他静静地躺在草地上，从皮囊泡到发胀的眼眶里看着这个上下颠倒的世界。一片发黑的绿和一片发黑的蓝。

他看见死神从天上走来，向他一步一步靠近。

他突然被翻过身来，仰面朝上。他的眼前蒙上了一层黑暗，他看见虚无对他张开怀抱。

但这一切都被粗暴地打断了。

虚无惊叫着推开他，死神在眨眼间消失不见。

所有的感觉重新钻回他的大脑。窒息、压迫、河水淹没鼻腔的酸呛感，气管努力排出异物的刺激感。

一双手正按压在他的胸膛上，一下接着一下。

皮囊的求生欲占了上风。

这才是最可怕的事情。

他知道，自己的酷刑要开始了。

* * *

恳求。尖叫。哭喊。忏悔。求饶。

教堂五彩缤纷的玻璃花窗。尸体遍地的会议场。

透亮的绿色眼珠被浑浊的白色阴翳覆盖。不停搏动的心脏刹那间破裂，血液四溅。

囚禁在人类皮肤下的怪物发出不甘的怒吼。

它们用恶毒的音调在他的耳边低语，描绘着人间炼狱的模样。

它们称他是这个新世界的造物主。它们许诺给他一张观众席上座的票券作为解放它们的答礼。它们说他必须看着火焰燃烧。它们说他必须看着炼狱在人间崛起。它们说他必须看着。

脚步声。在墙的那一侧。

它们要来捉他了。

那是鞋底踩在地面上时发出的有规律的声响。

一下。

一下。

越来越近。越来越近。

不。不。不。他躲在墙角蹲下，蜷缩成一个团，藏进厚重的窗帘幕布和冰凉的床头柜所夹的缝隙里。

走开！走开。求你了。

他颤抖着，畏缩着，在恐惧之中向早就被他抛弃了的上帝求救。

上帝不会回应他。只有钥匙插进锁孔里，金属碰撞摩擦发出的声音。

不、不、不！

他听到它们走到自己面前的声音。他发着抖，从胳膊缝里看它们。它们有一个具体的形状。它们看起来像一个人类。它们看起来像他。它们是他。他看见自己对他微笑，那个邪恶的、可怖的、令人作呕的微笑。

锁芯弹开，门锁打开。

不。他不会让它们得到他的。

不！他不能再让Dean失望了。

他默念着人类的名字，渴望从中汲取勇气与力量。

门把手转动发出声音。

Dean。他默默念道，把所有力量聚集在头顶。

门被推开，发出吱呀的声音。

他用尽所有的力气向身边的柜角撞去。

黑暗侵袭。

他安全了。

* * *

他永远不会安全。只要有一天他活着，这个世界也不会安全。Sam和Dean也不会安全。

他有些绝望地想。

“为什么我不肯死？”他沙哑的声音就像乡下柏油路面上被碾压过的碎石一样。

他睁开空洞的双眼，转过脑袋面向墙壁。他也不知道自己是在自言自语，还是在和坐在一旁床上的男人说话。

墙壁上贴着暗红色和黄色相间的劣质墙纸，也没有任何多余的装饰。廉价的汽车旅馆，正是Sam和Dean常常选择落脚的那一种，贯穿了他们漫长而凶险的旅行的每一个角落。

这种逼仄拥挤的人类建筑几乎也要成为Castiel生命的一部分了。当Winchesters在静谧的黑暗中安睡的时候，他总是靠在房间角落里那个狭小的窗沿上，在没有鬼怪来侵扰的时候，他偶尔也会坐着——没有人类能看见他或者感知到他的存在，即便是Dean也不行——让头顶那颗陈旧灯泡的黯淡灯光笼罩着自己，有时他会陷入一种奇异而美妙的幻想中去，误以为自己依旧沐浴在天堂的圣光之中。他的翅膀总是情不自禁地在这种松弛和舒缓之中撑开，在昏暗走廊的一小团光亮的笼罩下轻柔地扑扇着。他时常忍不住伸手去触碰自己轻巧而坚固的羽骨，顺着骨棱的形状梳理翅膀上的羽毛，他悄悄闭上眼，在幻想里勾勒出一个人类抚摸按压羽枝的情形：人类温暖的、粗糙的手指在羽翼上流连，顺着骨轴伸展的方向滑动，探索着隐匿在那优美流畅的曲线下的秘密——直到出现了一个缺口。他猛然从那些令他懊恼的幻境里惊醒，翅膀上失去温度的缺口如同一枚冰冷的弹孔，成了他那早已被击碎的美妙梦境的永恒警示。他浑身一震。起初发现这些羽毛开始凋零的时候，他惊慌失措，失去翅膀的痛苦和恐惧如同鬼魅般整日缠绕着他；但现在他似乎已经学会了接受命运，只是偶尔他才会需要更长的时间来说服自己相信，和Dean站在一起是神赋的使命，更重要的是，他愿意相信这个渺小的人类值得他所做出的所有牺牲。但他无法忘记他的翅膀，它们曾经承载着永世的光辉和荣耀，在疾风骤雨里也依旧丰满坚韧。

倒不是他想浪费时间自怨自艾，他只是不想落得一个凄凉的结局。死亡从来不能令他恐惧，但他无法接受支离破碎、狼狈不堪地活着——他是一位天使，骨子里与生俱来的骄傲又不是他的错。他觉得兄弟俩或许能明白他在想什么，但他又不太确定。苦难向来不能压垮一个Winchester，但失去家人的恐惧却可以，尤其是Dean，那个总是令他惊讶、好奇又愤怒的Dean。他觉得自己可能永远都不会明白这些脆弱而骄傲的造物对于家人的执念，但他不介意多了解一些。如果他偷偷把Sam和Dean当成自己的家人，那么他就拥有了一个家，那么或许有朝一日他也能弄明白Dean，让人百思不得其解的Dean。 他愿意付出一切来保护这两个人类，从一开始就已是如此，直到他亲手摧毁了这一切。每当有人想要扮演上帝，就不会有什么好结果。他太想把所有事情都做对了，于是他搞砸了一切。他还推倒了那面墙，他几乎可以肯定这会杀死Sam，换言之，这也会杀死Dean——从某一个层面上讲。

他痛苦地呻吟了一声。

他活该去死，但他却还活着。

他不自觉地望向不知多久前他撞向的床头柜，那上面新生的裂纹和血污是他的杰作，扭曲的形状让他想起某种诡异生长的崖松。

如果他做过的好事可以列一张清单的话，这件创作绝对能名列前茅了。紧随其后的是将Dean和Sam从地狱里拯救出来。这本该是最好的事情，但事实上并非如此。第一次他去得太迟，第二次他把Sam的灵魂落下了。至于这片木块，他至少没有伤害到其他人，所以它的排名可以靠前一些。

“有时候，我也这么问自己。”他听到男人说话了。

真奇怪。

他不记得杀过这个男人了。但不知怎么的，这个男人却会出现在他眼前。这个男人甚至还会对他说话。既不是痛苦的哭喊也不是凄厉的尖叫。而是说话。

真奇怪。

他从来不知道幻象也能好好说话。

但他不打算理会这个男人。一旦他放下警惕，男人便会发狂，红褐色的血迹会爬满男人的脸，男人会面目狰狞地向他吼叫，质问他为什么要做那样的事情。他会听到尖叫，他会被死死掐住脖子。他知道。就像之前那个安静的女人一样。

他想蜷缩起来，变成一个小小的团。那样至少他能感觉到温暖和安全。但他没有。

他静静地注视着墙壁。就好像他从诞生以来就一直在这样做一样。

“听着。”他旁边的男人说话了。他不想去听，但他发现很难忽略死寂之中的任何一点动静。他一直在尝试。“我不会伤害你。”

没有什么能伤害他。唯一能伤害他的那把利刃和他的大衣一起遗失在了湖泊里，而他想念他的天使之刃了。

“我也不会让你伤害你自己。”

这太讽刺了。男人的出现本身就是对他的惩罚。他不停地对其他人说谎，于是他的大脑也对他说谎。这是因果报应。他应该承受。他活该承受。

“我想帮助你。但如果你不开口说话，我就没法儿帮你。”

这个男人说想帮他。他无声地笑起来。男人用最平静的语气讲着这个世界上最滑稽的事情。这不好笑。但他控制不住自己。

他的意识为什么要这样欺骗他呢。他都明明已经知道自己不配被拯救了，尤其是在他做出那些事情之后。他扭过脑袋，空洞地注视着男人的脸庞，但那里没有答案。他的想象力实在是过于丰富了，他甚至能看见男人没来得及刮干净的胡茬和干得有些发白的嘴皮。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

男人的脸上依旧没有发生任何变化。

“你不是真的。”他眨了眨眼，男人还是没有消失，无论他怎么试图说服自己，他那顽固的大脑就是不肯让步。他有些恼火。

“通常情况下，你接下来会说些上天堂之类的话……”

“如果这里是天堂的话，我会知道的。”男人若有所思地看着他，他说完才意识到男人刚刚可能只在开玩笑，可他从来分不清那些玩笑和正经话——他在心里狠狠地骂了一句蠢货——这不过是他的幻觉罢了，无论他说什么都没有意义。

“能不能麻烦你……”他突然又想起了那个人类，于是他试探性地小声骂道：“滚开？”

男人站了起来，他背过身去。

“我不知道你身上发生了什么，”男人的声音从门口的位置传过来，“但死亡不是答案。”

他一动不动。

不一会儿，木门摔进了门框。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢大家看到这里！希望大家没有被这个丧丧的Cas吓到，但是不要担心，一切都会好起来的，迟早！我保证！  
> 其实后面内容很早之前（大概半年左右吧），就已经写好了，但是反复思考修改后，我决定丢弃原来的版本，即便这意味着有两万多字的内容都需要删除。我一直在纠结用什么样的方式来更好地展示Bucky和Cas的故事，现在已经差不多有了主意，因此会努力地把故事以一种更好的方式呈现出来。  
> 我和大家一样非常期待第二章（如果真的有人愿意看的话），但最近十天可能会比较忙，更新间隔的时间要长一些。  
> 任何评论都欢迎哦！


	2. Chapter 2

“如果你不再那样做，”Castiel顺着男人示意的方向望去，那个刺眼的床头柜依旧扎在视野的中心。“就可以离开了。”Castiel注视着男人的一举一动，当对方向他靠近的时候，他条件反射地缩了一下，但男人没有做出任何他想象中的那些动作。皮革手套触碰到手腕的时候，既不是尖利的刺痛，也没有出现其他可怖的惨象，取而代之的是坚实真切的触感。

或许这个男人是眼前唯一的活物。Castiel脑海里那道真实与虚幻的界限似乎变得清晰了一些，但他依旧无法判断眼前的这一切究竟是不是他大脑捏造的谎言。

腕上的手铐随着钥匙的旋转而发出清脆的响声，男人站起身来，继续说下去：“我没法儿让你在这儿待一辈子，假如时间允许，我也希望你能好起来再做决定。抱歉用了这种方法。 ”Castiel自行取下打开的手铐，“自由地呼吸是一件很奢侈的事情，哪怕它意味着诸多折磨和坎坷……至少对我而言是这样……那些令人心灰意冷的事情，不该用来当作纵容自己绝望的借口。不勇敢也没有关系，但至少要对自己坦诚。”

没有反应。

“一点经验之谈罢了。”男人说着，在另一张床旁边蹲下，从床底摸出一个陈旧的双肩背包，身子挡在自己面前，飞快地将什么东西从床垫和床头挡板的缝隙里抽出，然后放进包里或者外套下。即便是按照猎人兄弟俩的标准来衡量，这也是十分古怪的行为了。“如果可以的话，”男人的背影变得有些迟缓，Castiel不确定他是看到了还是想到了什么，但他的语气听起来就像在谈论天气一样平静：“就回去吧，趁着现在还能。”男人顿了一下，声音又变得轻快起来：“我没在你身上发现任何东西，钱包、驾驶证或者手机什么的，我猜你现在也身无分文。要是你需要，我可以顺路把你送到最近的车站，你可以在那儿给家人打电话什么的，这样可以吗？”

“这是……”不知道为什么，拒绝的话已经到了嘴边，Castiel却没有说出那个单词。

他犯下的过错，他对Sam和Dean做出的事情，是无法被宽恕的，他不能若无其事地飞到Dean的面前，然后心安理得地请求他的原谅，即便Dean愿意宽恕他——不，Dean绝不会原谅他，愤怒的兄长会举起拳头，用这个世界上最能击穿他心脏的言语咒骂他，而这甚至还不是最恐怖的情形。仅仅是想到这个念头就让Castiel的身子不受控制地颤栗起来。

“你的鞋，”突然响起的声音将Castiel从他自己创造的可怕幻境中拉了回来，Castiel呆呆地望向男人指的位置：“那双皮鞋，嗯……湿得厉害，所以我放在了浴室门口。”

一秒，或许是两秒之后，他终于下定决心一般答道：“这是个……不错的主意。”

“我该出发了。”男人没有理会他的异常，自顾自地单手抓起背包挎在肩上。走到房门口时，男人突然想起了什么似的停下了脚步，对着他抬了抬下巴，示意他皱皱巴巴的的衬衫：“或许你想要再收拾一下？我在停车场等你。”

Castiel低头看了一眼，在泥沙和深浅不一的水渍的浸染下，那件衬衫几乎看不出原本的白色，他犹豫了一下，还是走进了洗手间，关上了门。

房间里的脚步声逐渐远去，而他站在水槽边一动不动。

连他也说不清楚自己究竟想做什么。他对于回到地堡的冲动与想远离Sam和Dean的心情同样强烈，但他既回不去，也逃不开。

水槽上挂着的毛边镜子底端溅满牙膏印和水垢，镜面倒映出的人脸模样在乏力的白炽灯下显得格外憔悴。乱糟糟的头发，深陷的眼眶，干裂的嘴唇，他的指缝里还夹杂着河里的淤泥，就连他身上都飘散出一股酸臭的气息。他看上去与路边穷困潦倒的流浪汉别无二致。

这就是普通人类的皮囊。

Castiel低下脑袋去找放在门边的皮鞋，那双廉价皮鞋已经被泡软变了形，黑色的表皮从吸水膨胀的内层上脱落，像剥落的墙漆一样，在脱落的位置留下一块丑陋的秃斑。他把它们穿在脚下，泡了河水而变硬的裤腿正好遮住松动的鞋跟，这身脏兮兮的装扮和他窘迫的模样诡异地相称。

他盯着镜子里的人，镜子里的人也盯着他。

那个人看上去疲惫、落魄又可鄙。

他毫不费力就变回了干净整洁的样子，镜子里的人的模样也跟着变了，只有脸上的失望，是多少荣光也抹除不掉的。

“嘿。”

Castiel对自己说道。

镜像盯着他，就像在等一个回答。

“回……家。”

“家”这个词从他的嘴里说出来的那一刻，他的喉咙仿佛被烫伤般灼烧起来，疼痛的耻辱感顺着脖颈窜上脸颊。

Castiel沉默地忍受着。

该出发了。

* * *

“你可以叫我Bucky，顺便一提。你……”男人转动车钥匙的一刹，车身在引擎的轰鸣下抖动起来，他瞥了一眼驾驶座，男人正要拉动手刹，却突然坐直了身子。前方平坦的道路上什么都没有，除了一辆正缓缓向汽车旅馆开过来的小汽车。男人拉开驾驶座的门，头也不回地说道：“哪里都不要去，我马上回来。”

回应男人的只有车门关闭的砰响。

Castiel歪过脑袋看向男人离开的方向，只见到那个匆匆忙忙的背影疾步走向了旅馆侧面的自动贩售机。男人侧身的时候，他们短暂地对视了一瞬，男人便闪进了贩售机和墙壁所夹的阴影里。

Castiel眯起眼睛试图看清男人在做些什么，但这里恰是一片视觉盲区，男人似乎融进了那片暗影之中，无迹可寻。

“嘿——”右边传来一声喊叫，Castiel重新转过头看向自己这边的车窗。“先生，你是一个人吗？”刚刚朝他们迎面驶来的汽车就停在不远的地方，而说话的人坐在驾驶座上，梳着整齐的头发，穿着笔挺的黑色西装，副驾驶座上的人和他是几乎一样的打扮。

但那个人的皮囊下面藏着一个恶魔的灵魂。

“克洛伊？”Castiel依稀能辨认出恶魔的模样。招呼他的男人扭头看了一眼恶魔，好奇地问道：“你的熟人？”

“你去里面找，我看看外边。”恶魔推开车门，和同行者一起下了车，“马上就过去。”

同行者一边向汽旅里面走去，一边打趣地大声调侃道：“克洛伊？”

恶魔笑着朝同伴比了个中指，另一只手看似无意地搭载Castiel旁边的车框上，克洛伊目送着同伴走进接待处后，俯下身来笑眯眯地看着他：“额外奖励，宝贝。整个地狱都听说了你干的好事儿。”

Castiel面不改色盯着来人：“我可以现在就杀了你。”

“当然，但这又有什么意义呢？我对你本来就没有威胁。”恶魔从腰间抽出手枪，举到Castiel面前：“你瞧，我身上杀伤力最大的东西也不过如此，但我们都知道，这对你我都造成不了半点伤害。”

Castiel等待着。

“我只是个传话人。”克洛伊玩笑似的将枪口对准天使人类皮囊的心脏位置，压低了声音：“Crowley向你问好。”

Castiel脑子嗡地一下空白了。克洛伊的话像是一簇火苗，点燃了他胸膛里的无名怒火，所有的沉默、怒气在此刻成了这簇火苗最好的助燃剂，怒意在他的胸膛里翻涌着。他阴沉着脸推开车门，正准备揪住克洛伊的时候，另一个声音响起了：“住手，莫内！”

天使和恶魔的目光同时被声音吸引了，Castiel抬头，却发现Bucky不知何时从阴影里钻了出来，正小心翼翼地朝着他们靠近着。他本是一头雾水，但是克洛伊脸上露出的惊喜的笑容让他隐约明白，眼前这个自称Bucky的男子和恶魔之间或许有什么关系。

“你真是个天使！连惊喜都准备好了。”

克洛伊得意洋洋地看了他一眼，后退了两步，把枪口郑重地对准Castiel的心脏，然后才开始对Bucky厉声喊道：“走过来！别搞什么小动作！”

Castiel皱着眉头看着克洛伊。

“他与此事无关。”Bucky的右手慢慢从头顶划向Castiel的方向，“让他离开，你不会想要伤害无辜的人的。”

“他会是重要的证人。”

克洛伊正在扮演他的人类角色，Castiel幡然醒悟。

Bucky已经顺从地走到了他们面前，克洛伊突然朝他看了一眼，嘴角牵起一个狡黠的微笑。“礼物我收下了。”克洛伊用只有他们能听见的声音悄悄说道。

Castiel还没有反应过来发生了什么，只看见克洛伊的食指用力地弯曲，而Bucky朝他扑过来。他被巨大的冲击力所推开，跟着跌了好几步。

然后枪响了。

滚烫血液顺着贯穿的子弹喷溅在Castiel的白衬衫上。

“操。”他听到Bucky咬牙的声音。

“瞧瞧你！”克洛伊脸上绽放出开心的笑容，那个笑脸越变越大，扭曲成一个诡异的形状，直到那张人皮面具和恶魔的真实面孔融为一体。

恶魔的笑声变得越来越难以忍受。刺耳的嘲笑仿佛一把利刃，刺穿了他的心脏，他怒不可遏地揪住恶魔的衣领，另一只手按压在皮囊的头顶。

荣光在他体内燃烧。

恶魔的大笑声在一瞬间变成了尖利凄惨的叫喊，尖叫声里夹杂着一两声变了形的嘲笑。恶魔最后的残秽在他掌心里燃烧殆尽，无法承受神圣力量的人类皮囊的眼球被彻底烧穿了，只留下两个黑漆漆的窟窿。恶魔的皮囊从他的手中滑落，啪的一声砸在碎石路面上，血肉烧焦的臭味遮盖了鲜血的腥气，从焦炭一般的眼眶里溢出。

Castiel对受了伤的男人伸出手，男人却踉跄着扶着裹满尘埃的车身站起身来，直勾勾地盯着Castiel，一边看一边小步向身后退去。男人的目光在地上的尸体和他之间不停转换，但那道目光里既没有半点儿感激，也没有劫后余生的庆幸。男人弓着身子打量着他，右手按在腹部深红色的衣料上。

“你是什么人？”

“我……”

Castiel愣住了。他看见鲜血不断地从男人破裂的伤口流出，没完没了地流淌着，像是一条奔腾的、令人反胃的河流，河水冲刷在地面上，血珠溅满了他的西装裤腿，锃亮的皮鞋表面挂着不规则的血印。Castiel眨了眨眼，河面却蒸腾起腥红的雾气，弥漫在空气中，把眼前所见的一切都染得通红。漫天的血雾如同一张细密的织网笼罩在他的翅膀上，猩红色的丝缕同羽毛上的柔嫩绒毛紧紧纠缠在一起，他越是挣扎，血丝就同他缠绕地越紧密。

一声枪响在他们背后响起，血色在刹那间消散。

Castiel猛地清醒过来，所有可怖的幻象闻声而逃，他看向男人中枪的部位，没有雾气，也没有河流，粗糙的皮质手套在血液的浸染下变得湿润而光滑，只有乌红色的阴影在棕黑的皮革上缓慢地爬行着。

“Barnes！”恶魔的同伴闻声赶到，嘴里喊着又一个让Castiel费解的名字。

受伤的男人变得慌张起来，他的脚边躺着的就是恶魔那副被烧坏的皮囊。这一次，西装男不再对着天空放枪，而将黑黢黢的枪口对准了受伤的男人。

“我没有……”

又一声枪响。

Castiel还没有意识到发生了什么，Bucky已经蹲下躲在了车后。

“出来！懦夫！”西装男气急败坏地喊着。“束手就擒，不然我就杀了他！”

Castiel发现男人将枪口转向了自己。

他看向躲在车后的男人，男人也正看向他。

困惑，犹豫，权衡。

男人的目光没有停留，他只是飞快地看了自己一眼，便转身朝着远处的小树林里逃去。

枪声在身后响起，子弹擦过Castiel的耳边，朝着男人逃走的方向继续追击。西装男一把推开挡在路中间的Castiel，跟着追了上去。

Castiel不知所措地站在汽车旅馆前的空地上，身旁只有一具逐渐变冷的尸体、一辆尚未熄火的车和越来越远的枪声。

* * *

鲜血浸透棉布织成的暗红色薄衫，不规则的血渍从被捂得湿滑的布料边角蔓延开来，右手的手套在逃亡的时候弄丢了，Castiel这才看见人类紧紧压在湿润布料之上的那只手布满了瘢痕。猩红滑腻的液体随着剧烈起伏的胸膛，规律地从无法合拢的指缝间溢出来。Bucky一声不吭地跌坐在地上，干燥的尘土沾得满裤子都是，他蜷起了膝盖又缓缓地伸出了腿，但却不是因为想要抖落裤腿的泥土。

渐渐地，草丛被拨开的簌簌声平息下去，即便Castiel仔细聆听，所能听见的也不过是一些细碎的动物活动罢了。

“他走了。”他站起身来环顾一周，确认四下无人后回头看向背靠土坡的男子。

Bucky低垂着脑袋，一动不动，过长的头发胡乱地挡在他的脸颊上，他找到他的时候就已经是这样了，如果不是还在缓缓流出的鲜血和一起一伏的胸廓，Castiel甚至判断不出眼前的人是否还活着。

男人很痛苦。Castiel甚至能从空气里闻到疼痛的气味，一种他再熟悉不过的，属于人类的特有的痛苦，就像Dean常给他的感觉那样，那个顽固的男人简直就是疼痛的化身，灵魂上敞着连他也无法完全抚平的豁口。

他右手的食指不自觉地轻抬了一下。

他伫立在受伤的人类面前，脑子里塞满了疑问。

一个人类受了重伤，正在死去。

人类总是在受各种各样的创伤，而他们也总是死去。在Castiel贯穿亘古的生命里，他总是沉默地看着人类在他面前死去。年幼的孩童在他的注视下骤然停止呼吸，年迈的老人在他眼前咽下最后一口气。他见过冰冷的锐器、野兽的利爪以及被撕碎剖烂的人类躯干。甚至是一块石头，一捧水，都能轻易夺走这些脆弱生物的性命。当这一切发生时，他总是隐匿在虚空之中，安静又淡漠地看着他们一个接一个地凋零。这一切本来都不会发生变化，直到他和Dean的生命轨迹发生了重叠。

_于是一切都改变了。_

他微微抬起手来。

_但是一切都改变了。_

他僵住了，小臂以一种极其不自然的方式停滞在半空中。

_或许这一切本身就是错误的。_

人类突然发出一声呻吟，天使歪过脑袋，他这才注意到人类的呼吸正如同燃尽的火苗一样衰微下去。人类再也没有发出任何动静，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生过一样。

除了Dean，Castiel突然意识到，一直以来，就只有Dean。Dean是如此地特别，他总是把整个世界的重担扛在肩上，他拼命地活下去是为了掌握自己的命运，或许正是如此，才会显得他如此与众不同。而其他人，他们的悲喜，他们的生死，不过是预设好的剧本，他们只是按部就班地配合演出的木偶罢了。

Castiel在Bucky面前蹲下来，那两片乌青的嘴唇依旧紧闭着，不知道在坚持些什么。

但他现在不太确定了。如果其他人只是无关紧要的傀儡，那么怎么会由这个陌生男人替自己的愚蠢和傲慢付出代价？

这是第二次这个自称Bucky的男人试图救下他的性命，哪怕他们并不相识。

Castiel知道，没有任何事情的发生是理所当然的，他只是不清楚眼前的人类究竟在命运的安排里充当什么样的角色。还是说人类和天使本质上并没有什么不同，他们的生活都不过是用于取悦那位不可探究的神秘意志的一场即兴演出。

这个猜测几乎令他万念俱灰。如果是这样，那这些痛苦、伤痕和鲜血的意义又在哪里？疑问笼罩在他的心上，他感觉自己正身处一个巨大的迷宫，无论他怎么努力地找寻合理的解释，最终也只是撞进不同的死胡同罢了。

Castiel失落地看向自己干净的双手，如果这一切只是上天的惩罚的话，他的过错怎么会由完全不相干的渺小人类来承担？

他慢慢地把手指伸向伤者的额头，打算用尚未消耗殆尽的神圣来免除一切疼痛，但Bucky毫无预兆地睁开了眼，扭动身体以回避他的触碰。

_他是那么地警惕。_ Castiel皱起眉头。

Bucky似乎又重新活了过来，微弱而轻浅的呼吸重新变为费力的粗喘，蓬乱的头发被汗水粘在脸上，他瞪着绿色的眼睛，目光里熟悉的敌意在瞬间击碎了Castiel的信心。

“我可以帮助你。”Castiel听到自己这么说。

Bucky嘴巴动了动，却没有发出任何声音，反倒是腹部的伤口因身体的扭动而撕裂得更为严重，汩汩的血柱像水蛇一样扭曲着身子从创口钻出。

Castiel僵在原地。

人类再一次强行绷紧了肩背和腿部的肌肉，就像时刻准备跳起来逃走一样。超出身体极限的消耗与疼痛让血肉之躯的支撑和坚持变得徒有其表，要不了一分钟，Bucky的身子就开始剧烈抖动起来，失去血色的面庞上甚至流不出一滴汗水。Castiel丝毫不怀疑如果自己试图强行治疗他，他会拖着残缺的身体和自己拼死一搏。

警惕、怀疑、以及恐惧。它们弥散在空气里，混杂着腥臭污浊的血气，一起扑向Castiel的人类皮囊。即便Castiel并不擅长理解人类的复杂感情，他也能清晰地感知到眼前人类深深的厌恶和惧怕。

他见过太多的畏惧瑟缩，但这一次，人类的躲闪和恐惧却如同烧得滚烫的铁鞭，笞打在他的胸膛上，只留下一条不断灼烧的血痕。Castiel的身子不受控制地抽动了一下，眼睛迅速从男人身上挪开，仿佛那是什么令他感到不适的场景。

“我不会伤害你。”他的声音很轻，就连他也分辨不出究竟是在同男人讲话，还是在同他自己。他没有再盯着伤痕累累的男人，但血色却顺着那道捂不住的伤口渗向他视野里的那片杂草，他失神地看着鲜嫩的茎干渐渐变得锈迹斑斑。

Bucky重复了一遍先前的话，这一次，Castiel终于听清了他在说什么。

不知从什么时候开始，林子里的声音变得嘈杂起来，垂落在层叠的叶片尖儿上的窃窃私语，藏匿在枝头林鸟喉头的啼鸣，草本植物茎叶弯折俯身亲吻地面时吐露的话语，都在此时此刻变得分外喧嚣。他听见皮囊呼吸时，气流经过鼻道发出的轰鸣，就连心脏富有规律的跳动声似乎都变得响亮，只有瘫坐在地上的人类寂静无声，而那轻飘飘的三个词却回荡着重重地锤击在Castiel的心上：“别管我。”

男人会死去，对此，Castiel深信不疑。破裂的静脉，肮脏的伤口，流失的血液，没有帮助，即便是经验老道的猎人也无法在这样的情况下幸存。Castiel知道，即便他能替人类叫来救护车，Bucky也撑不到那个时候，即便如此，对方依旧拒绝他的碰触。

男人眼里的光彩一点点流逝，几乎完全丧失了行动的能力，即便如此，男人依旧死死支撑着衰竭下去的身子，目光固执地锁在Castiel身上，直到对方突然从他眼前消失，他才自欺欺人地闭上眼睛松懈下来。

Castiel离开了。


End file.
